


#IHateYou

by oboe_she_didnt



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne has a stan account, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, adventures at Redmond, enemies to lovers kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboe_she_didnt/pseuds/oboe_she_didnt
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is excited and nervous to begin her freshman year at Redmond College. In a time of great changes in her life, she’s thrilled she still has the comfort of her Twitter fan account for her favorite book series turned TV show: Call Me Cordelia, or The Romantical Adventures of Princess Cordelia. Of course over the summer it had to get slightly ruined when a new account popped up and decided to make war with her specifically. Every opinion she has is shared by hundreds of others, yet it is only her called out with some intellectual (and sometimes purposefully inflammatory) discourse.Who is ‘DGB’ and why do they like arguing with her? More importantly, why can’t she stop arguing back?I’m taking inspiration from Fangirl, You’ve Got Mail, and of course my own experiences from AWAE stan Twitter (and this tweet in particular: https://twitter.com/ZacMabry/status/1295128291641372675). Any suggestions of what should happen? Let me know…
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	#IHateYou

**Rosamund** @P_C0rdelia

_Who else made a countdown for the S4 trailer release long before they made their freshman move-in day countdown? Just me? I guess I have my priorities straight! Doesn’t stop one from ending in 3…2…1…#bigdayahead #callmecordelia4_

Anne sent the tweet, watching as the clock creeped closer and closer to midnight. It was almost said freshman move-in day, and she was supposed to wake up at about 5 o’clock in order for Matthew and Marilla to drive her and her belongings all the way to Redmond College for her to be settled in before the Welcome Picnic. She stared at her ceiling, trying to will herself to put her phone on Do Not Disturb and get some much-needed rest. But her phone kept buzzing as people liked her post and she scrolled through her timeline, waiting for the comments from her favorite mutuals to appear. Some people in the Call Me Cordelia, or The Romantical Adventures of Princess Cordelia combined book/TV show fandom knew personal details about her, some she vaguely shared with her followers if she figured it wouldn’t cause too much trouble. Her age, time zone, and stage in life seemed important to share, if only to explain why she might be suddenly a bit inactive until the trailer release one week in the future.

As the clock inched closer and closer to 1 o’clock (“Sleep, dammit, come on Anne! Admit you’re addicted and delete the app already…”) and she had appropriately responded to some comments and was yelled at by a couple group chats to go to sleep since the next day was so important, a notification popped up.

There is was. It was pretty much guaranteed at this point.

**DGB** @p_wisteri4

_While we may be enemies to the casual viewer, I strongly suggest you get your priorities straight. Sleep is important for live-changing moments. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. #callmecordelia4_

DGB. Whoever they were, they showed up sometime over the summer. First, they engaged with her with a completely logical and reasonable argument about the motivation behind Cordelia’s actions in the second half of her season 2 arc; while the pair did not see eye-to-eye in this particular argument, Anne was usually of the opinion all people’s thoughts and feelings and interpretations when it came to media were as valid as her own. She thought that was the end until she started live-tweeting her rereading of the series in July. Every time she voiced an opinion, or screenshot a favorite line, or did a book-to-screen comparison, guess who was there contradicting her? Even for characters or scenes most people in the fandom enjoyed, they showed up with a contradicting opinion. It didn’t even seem genuine most of the time (at least, that’s what her friends said) but it still didn’t stop Anne from flaring up, both feeling a rush of anger and excitement in her chest and retaliating with a strongly-worded reply.

This time was no different. It didn’t matter if they were voicing what her friends she had known for months (some, years!) had already said. Now they’re trying to act like her friend? Time to shut that down.

Replying to @p_wisteri4

_Oh I’ll be plenty well-rested before our next duel. Your concern is noted, but misplaced. Remember when Cordelia stayed up the night before her coronation and crushed it the next day? Thought so. #callmecordelia4_

Replying to @P_C0rdelia

_Yes, she was awake due to anxiety. Big day ahead – the biggest of her life up til that point. Do you find her a kindred spirit right now? #callmecordelia4_

Replying to @p_wisteri4

_I always find her a kindred spirit, what are you insinuating? #callmecordelia4_

Replying to @P_C0rdelia

_Are you worried about your next big adventure? If you need an ear DM’s are open. #callmecordelia4_

Replying to @p_wisteri4

_Thanks but no thanks. Unless you’re also about to start your freshman year of college. #callmecordelia4_

Replying to @P_C0rdelia

_Maybe I am. What do you have to lose? #callmecordelia4_

Anne left it right there. Who was this person, calling her out on her opinions, ruining her analysis posts with the opposite opinion instead of appreciating hers for what it was, starting arguments that spanned multiple posts, now offering to be a willing, listening ear?

Right before she shut her phone down for the night she saw one of her mutuals post the big eyes emoji in one of their chats. She could only guess there were some screenshots of her and DGB’s conversation accompanying it.

DGB was generally friendly to most people in the fandom. They were kind and supportive, retweeting fan art, fan fiction, fan videos, fan theories, spun some interesting theories of their own, and was in particular known for their way of looking for new accounts and bringing them into the fold of Cordelia’s Kingdom, the fandom’s name for itself. All of Anne’s friends liked them, and kept trying to convince her they liked arguing with her but didn’t really mean it. But Anne put her foot down when it came to her impression of DGB. It was hard, hiding behind a profile picture and username, to determine the intentions behind someone’s words. She decided to take a defensive, and ultimately more cautious, stance.

And it didn’t escape her notice their @’s were rather similar. One of her friends had even called it “compatible”, for Prince Wisteria was the object of Princess Cordelia’s affection, though from a distance for most of the book series. The upcoming season was supposed to dive into their relationship more, if it stuck to the overall outline of the books, and most people in the fandom were extremely excited to see what was for many of them their first OTP play out on screen.

So, as a bit of a joke, Anne had to submit herself to a little bit of teasing and lowkey shipping on the subject of her and DGB.

“It’s like we’re right in the middle of an enemies-to-lovers fic!” @romanticalC liked to say. Anne vehemently disagreed at every chance she could.

With that taken care of, she was able to calm her mind slightly and go to sleep, but when her alarm went off the next morning, it didn’t help Anne’s tiredness to admit DGB was right. More sleep would have been nice as she picked up the last of her belongings from her room and made her way to eat some breakfast in the pre-dawn.

Marilla excitedly talked during the couple hour drive to Anne’s new home, Matthew reliably driving with his usual stoicism, though he and Anne caught eyes in the rearview mirror a couple times and shared a crinkled, blue-eyed smile. As much as they were happy their adopted daughter was on her way to college, quite a pipe dream to her 12-year-old self, Anne could tell they were a bit reluctant to let her go.

As they parked close to Anne’s new residence hall, Blackmore Hall, Anne noted it apparently wasn’t a media stereotype for the male sports teams to help the new freshmen move in. Only carrying a backpack, she quickly retrieved her room key from the helpful RA’s at the front and made her way up to the room where she knew her dark-haired best friend was already waiting. Their door was cracked, and Diana Barry was carefully pulling sheet music out of a box and onto her bed.

“Diana!” she squealed and launched herself into her arms. Anne remembered the day last spring when Diana announced she had the full financial support of her Aunt Jo to choose which school she wanted to attend, and her heart was pulling her towards Redmond’s music department. Best of all, they were able to request to be roommates. While it took a little work to convince her parents this was the right decision, the two best friends had spent much of the summer plotting all the exciting things they would be doing once they were on their own.

Matthew, Marilla, and Diana’s parents chatted a bit in the hallway as Anne and Diana discussed who would have what side of the room and helped each other maneuver some suitcases and boxes around to unpack. A few trips to bring belongings up later, when it was clear the girls would be fine on their own, Diana went to tell her parents farewell in the hallway, leaving their room to Anne and the Cuthberts.

“You have fun,” Marilla said, giving her one last hug. “Try to remember to text me occasionally. And expect some care packages with your favorite baked goods.”

“That sounds great! I’m sure it’ll be a nice way to make new friends.”

Then Anne had to face Matthew, which she admitted was a little tougher than she had realized up until that moment. Matthew Hugs, while rarer, made her feel unbelievably safe. She closed her eyes and made the clearest mental picture she could of that moment, knowing this memory would get her through whatever difficult times were ahead of her that semester.

“You’re as smart as they make ‘em,” he said quietly, pinching her arm softly. “Make us proud. Just do what you do best.”

“I will,” Anne said and kissed him on the cheek. When their parents left, Anne and Diana shut the door and hugged once more, reveling in their new freedom. While Diana continued to sort through her sheet music, Anne decided to make her bed so her half of the room looked a little more put together. The little Green Gables pillow and her favorite quilt were enough to immediately make the white-walled, tile-floored generic dorm seem like home right away.

The pair worked comfortably for about an hour, figuring out the best place to put the mini fridge and TV, which rug should go between their beds and which one by the door, should they put up the fairy lights because _aesthetic_ even if they are technically banned, and which order they should get their IDs, meet their suitemates, change for the picnic, and go to meet the rest of their class.

Exhausted, and realizing they had a bit more time before they should leave their room, Anne laid down on her bed, looking through whatever she had missed in the few hours she had turned her Twitter notifications off so she could be in the moment of this new stage of her life. How many times would she get a freshman move-in day anyway? But for the moment, she needed her small escape.

Flicking through her notifications, it seemed DGB was not finished with their replies from the previous night (well, earlier that morning).

@p_wisteri4 replying to @P_C0rdelia

_No comeback? Last word goes to me! I take it this means I was right? Have a great first day, Rosamund! Don’t daydream of me too much! #callmecordelia4_

That made her roll her eyes.

Replying to @p_wisteri4

_Don’t flatter yourself. #IHateYou #callmecordelia4_

“Can you help me with this suitcase?” Diana asked, struggling to get all her boxes and luggage to perfectly wedge together under her raised bed.

“Sure,” Anne replied, slipping her phone in her pocket. They managed to get most of them underneath Diana’s bed, and went about doing the same to Anne’s. Diana went to work on organizing her closet while Anne decided to figure out the best place to put all the books she had brought with her – as an English major, she wanted to be prepared.

While arranging her stack of well-loved books on top of her dresser in order by author last name, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. “Huh.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the notification.

“What’s up?” Diana asked, lining up her shoes just inside her closet door.

“Nothing,” Anne replied, putting her phone back in her pocket. That was a problem for later. But even as the day continued and she picked up her ID, met the two other girls with whom she and Diana would share a bathroom, and changed into a cute flowery dress and braids for the picnic, her mind kept flicking back to the notification she was ignoring.

_@p_wisteri4 has sent you a Direct Message!_

Well, that was a bit unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where I’m going with this at all so let me know what you think!  
> Find me on Twitter: @dianas_piano


End file.
